


Us and Everything Inbetween.

by FatJihoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan might appear, Foot Fetish, M/M, Nothing explicit, Slight ChangLix?, changlix, seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatJihoon/pseuds/FatJihoon
Summary: Everyone’s full of secrects.





	1. DISCLAIMER

**Author's Note:**

> The fic no one asked for!

DISCLAIMER

I am not writing smut here. There will only be infered scenes, plus I don’t personally take smut to heart. I’m honestly just writing for fun and over my own struggles. Don’t like don’t read. There will be NO underaged smut, so don’t bother.


	2. Chapter 1

Seungmin awakened to a grip tightening around his waist and a faceful of hair snuggled into his neck. Although Seungmin didn’t normally show affection to his members, Hyunjin always somehow made him melt, more so when they cuddled in bed. 

A few gasps and snores were released from the other boy as Seungmin drew his attention to the sleeping boys face. As Seungmin slowly wiggled out of his arms, Hyunjin groaned, throwing his arms and body towards the other side of the bed. Seungmin smiled as he pulled the small blanket over the other, covering as much as him as possible. 

Seungmin’s gaze travled down Hyunjin until his eyes were glued onto the others toes that poked out from under the blanket. Nervously, Seungmin reached towards Hyunjin’s feet, accidentally grazing the boys toes in panic to cover them up. 

Hyunjin suddenly stirred underneath the blanket, now facing Seungmin once again, snoring away. Hyunjin’s leg quickly made its way around Seungmin’s lowet waist, capturing him. Within the next fee movements, the heel of Hyunjin’s foot rubbed against Seungmin’s butt, causing him to moan in frustration.

“Fuck you Hyunjin!” Seungmin whispered, blushing as he grabbed onto the others leg, stopping the movements. Seungmin sighed as Hyunjin’s leg struggled to escape from the grasp.

“H-huh?” Hyunjin mumbled, blinking his eyes, as he focoused onto Seungmin’s flushed face. “H-Hyung!” Seungmin stuttered, releasing Hyunjin’s leg. He bushed as the older stared at his flushed face.

“Minnie? Are you okay? Are you sick?” Hyunjin said worriedly, grasping The others face. “M’fine Hyung! It’s just..” Seungmin started, drifting off as his eyes wandered to Hyunjin’s feet. “What is it Seungmin?” Hyunjin asked, following the others intrest.

“I’m sorry Hyung! I’m- this is weird I’m so sorry!” Seungmin panicked as he saw Hyunjin’s face glance to his own feet, then back to him. “Minnie?Did something happen?” Hyunjin questioned again, hoping to understand the younger boy.

“It-it’s just.. Your foot... uhm..” Seungmin mumbled, blushing. “My foot?” Hyunjin said confused. “Fuck..” Seungmin gasped, watching Hyunjin’s foot as his toes wiggled in question. “Hyung please..” Seungmin whined, still watching as Hyunjin’s toes began to curl.

“Do you like it?” Hyunjin asked, pulling himself against Seungmin. The younger blushed as Hyunjin’s foot ran up against his calf, up his leg. “Hyunjin..” Seungmin moaned feeling his Hyung’s foot rub against him.

Quickly, Seungmin snapped out of it, covering his mouth from gasping, wide eyes staring Hyunjin in the eyes. Hyunjin only smirked, continuing his movements against the younger. A few more whimpers escaped through the younger before the door to their room slamed open, revealing a shocked Jisung. “Hhh!” Seungmin gasped as Hyunjin’s foot pressed against his crotch.

Jisung’s eyes widened in suprise, before his arm quickly shielded them from the lewd scene before him. “Well! I WAS gonna offer to do laundry, but now I don’t really feel like collecting Seungmins soiled underwear Hyunjin!” Jisung sarcastically excaimed, quickly gathering the loose clothes around the room.

“Talk for yourself Jisung.” Hyunjin said bluntly, rubbing his foot against Seungmin’s thigh, watching the younger pant at the friction. “Can you two not with me in the room! That’s so gross!” Jisung yelled, throwing a sock or two in the boys direction.

“Maybe you should knock first.” Hyunjun smirked. “If you don’t wanna see something you don’t expect, at least.” He added before removing his foot from Seungmin’s crotch. The younger sat panting from the loss of friction, covering his face from the two boys glances. “H-Hyunjin!” Seungmin gulped, watching Jisung leave in a panic. 

“Fuck that’s so hot Seungmin.” Hyunjin rasped. Seungmin blushed at the comment, attempting to hide his obvious hard on. “It’s embarrassing..” He sobbed. 


End file.
